


Дева-воительница

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, фанарт
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Каждый архетип заключает в себя две стороны: темную и светлую. Темная сторона: Дакини. Дакини - это богини гнева, демоницы, изображаются в ожерелье из черепов, танцующими на телах поверженных мужчин. Светлая сторона: Артемида, прекрасная девственная богиня Луны, охотница (убивает издалека, не пачкая белях одежд) дикарка, воплощение женского. сестринства.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Дева-воительница

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/b425d1bedbbda48b1609595625.jpg)

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/89846d46e0891a201609595638.jpg)


End file.
